Not another love story (SORRY, KIDDING)
by Seraphine Morgenstern
Summary: AU.AH. Alexandria Herondale is Jace's little sister, who is about to marry with Clary Morgenstern. She's been out of the country for five years and doesn't know who this new girl is. How will the moody Herondale and the stubborn Morgenstern get along?
1. Chapter 1

_Auhtor's Note: Okay, so this is my fisrt story, and maybe you won't like the new characters, but believe me, this is the best story I could come up with without making something similar to any other work from this page._

 _And maybe I didn't explain enough in the summary, but I'm not good at it. I just noticed it. If you read this, I'm sure you'll like it._

 _I'll eventually put in some of TID characters, because they'll have a strong influence in the story, but for now I'll leave this on TMI category, because I've read that there's where most of you search stories._

 _Also, English isn't my first language, so any grammar mistakes could be possible. Please, leave a review and tell me where I'm wrong. Pretty please._

 _So, I'll leave you with the story._

 _Thanks for reading! :D_

Chapter one: Reencounter

"I simply can't believe it, Molly," I say, throwing a pair of dresses towards her. She catches them easily and starts folding them. I don't know why, though: I'm going to unfold them in the moment I get to my room in the hotel, and she knows it. "Why have I not met her? I'm supposed to know everything my brother does in the moment he does it, am I not?"

"Yes, Lexy," she sighs, putting the dresses inside my bag. "But both of you live away from each other, so you don't exactly have the obligation to know every single movement he makes."

"But at least Mum and Dad could've told me," I mutter, frowning. "Or send me a damn picture or something."

My twin big brother, Jace, is marrying in a few days. I didn't even know he was dating someone, but it seems that it's been four or so years since they met, and three years and a half since they started dating. They got engaged this time, a year ago. And the news got to me last month. The lucky girl is Clarissa Morgenstern, and in the moment I knew she was going to separate us –more so than now–, I hated her.

You see, Jace has lived in New York his whole life, and I moved to London five years ago for business. I didn't exactly kept contact with my family since I got here, mainly because of the time difference, but because of my job, too. I'm a writer, and it takes a lot of my time.

I feel Molly's hands on my shoulders, and I smile slightly at her.

I consider Molly my best friend, because unlike the other writers, she was friendly with me when I was transferred here. I'm actually working on a project for a Hollywood movie, and she offered to help me while I'm gone. She's lovely, really. She has blonde hair like mine and ice-blue eyes. People often think we're sisters, and we don't deny it, just to see their faces. She's a year older than me and tends to act like the older sister she supposedly is. I personally like it, because it somehow reminds me of Jace.

"I'm sure they wanted to," she says comfortingly. I nod and grab the rest of the things I need. "Besides, they did invite you to go to the Christmas party last month." She sits on the bed once more to fold clothes. "And you said you had work to do, when all you did was stay here and drink all night."

"That was necessary," I say dismissively, throwing clothes at her. "I mean, Jace The Man-Whore is marrying and I'm here alone, with my cats." I look over to the furry things on my couch. "I'll end up like a raisin, with ninety cats and yelling at the neighbourhood children to fuck off from my garden," I sigh, shaking my head. Molly laughs, and I throw a hat at her. "Shut it."

"You really think your life will be like that?" She snickers. "You're 23, for the Lord's sake. When the time comes, you'll find the perfect young fellow."

"Young fellow," I repeat, snorting. "You sound like a mad scientific." She throws a pillow at me, but I dodge it.

"You can date Horny Dave if you want, then," she says, making me scrunch my nose up.

"No, thanks," I say, searching my make-up bag. "I love my life."

"Sarah said he has herpes or something," Molly shudders. "Ugh."

"Enough of that," I snap, gagging. "Let's talk about something less disgusting."

"Ok, then," she nods. "When is your flight?"

"I said 'less disgusting," I say, putting my make-up bag beside the big one. Molly watches me expectantly. "Today at 8pm, and I know it's going to be a long one," I moan, letting myself fall back on my bed. "I'm probably going to sleep all the way."

"Text me when you arrive, okay?" There it is. Protective older sister. I snicker, nodding. After that, everything is jokes and security advices.

I just love this girl.

.o.O.o.

I grab my bag and lower it from the taxi cab after paying. The guy in the entrance of the hotel rushes to my side.

"Do you need help, Miss?" He points to the heavy bag. I breathe out and smile.

"Yes, please," I say, leaving it to him. He seems a bit surprised for the weight, but lifts it nonetheless. I walk towards the registration lady and smile widely. "Hi, I made a reservation here. I'm Alexandria Herondale."

"Hold a second, please," she says after eyeing me from head to toe disdainfully. It, of course, makes me smile wider. She taps something down on the computer and I notice her eyes widening, then coughs awkwardly and snaps her fingers pointing to some guys. "You and you. Help Miss Herondale with her bags. The Presidential suit." The lady hands me a card and smiles politely. "This way, Miss."

"I can find my way, thanks," I say, turning around and leaving her there.

Yesterday, I was looking for the decent hotel that was near the place where the wedding is going to be displayed, and that my parents said I should reserve in. When I found it, the only available room was the Presidential suit. Obviously, I didn't want to pay that amount of money, but I Skyped Dad and said what I found out, and he oh, so graciously allowed me to pay with his credit card. He said he was so excited to see me, and that if he didn't care about the price of it. I thanked him a lot, but in the end that was my goal. Making him pay just for the sake of it.

The boys lead me to the room, and when I'm finally alone, I text Jace.

Me: **Thanks for picking me up, you ass**

He said I must text him when I got to the airport just so he and 'Clary' could pick me up, but I didn't have the force or even the interest to meet her, so I just called Molly to say everything went okay and grabbed a cab. I know Jace is already awake even though it's 7am, so I just might as well molest him. My phone buzzes.

Jace: **What? U didn't say anything. Stay there, I'm coming**

Me: **I'm telling you now. And that's not necessary, I'm already in the hotel**

Jace **: Which one?**

I snort. As if I really were to tell him.

Me: **I'm not going to tell you :P**

Jace: **I'm asking Dad**

Me: **He's asleep**

Jace: **He's with me right now. He wanted to pick u up, too**

I bite my lip, deciding whether or not I should believe him.

Me: **You're kidding**

He doesn't answer, and I'm about to put my boots on to run and hide in the nearest Starbucks coffee shop until they disappear, but a message turns my screen on.

Jace: **Okay, fine. Which one?**

Me: **Ha! I knew it**

Jace: **Alexandria**

Me: **Jonathan**

Jace: **Why don't u want to c ur brother? Don't u miss me?**

Sneaky little bugger, trying to make me fall into his trap. I snort.

Me: **No. Leave me alone**

After that, he doesn't answer, so I leave the phone aside and sigh contently, closing my eyes. I don't sleep, though. I'm not tired because I slept all the trip. I get up and prepare a bath, ready to get rid of these clothes.

Once I'm finished, I get out and grab a pair of jeans and a random blouse and put them on along with my stilettos. I pull out my make-up bag, put on some eyeliner, eye-shadow, mascara and lipstick; grab my jacket, my cloth hat and its respective fingerless gloves. When I'm about to close the door, I grab my wallet and my sunglasses. I never know how long I'm going to be out for.

I walk down the street with my sunglasses on and my hands inside my pockets. I don't get why the weather has to be like this. I mean, if it's going to be sunny, then it should be warm. If it's going to be cloudy, then it should be cold. But no, the world has decided to do it all wrong. Sunny and cold. Damn the stupid weather.

I enter the first Starbucks I come up with and order a cappuccino, mainly to have something to do while I walk around. The boy behind the counter eyes me appreciatively, but I don't pay attention to him. Instead, I walk towards a boy sitting on the furthest table and sit down with him.

"I didn't think I'd find you so soon, Mags," I say when I see him looking up pissed off. "Holly shit!" I jump, backing up. "What the hell happened to you?" He blinks and then smiles a bit.

"I didn't know you were here, Lex," he puts his coffee on the table. He looks so tired, with bags under his eyes, holes in his cheeks and pale skin. Not to mention he is wearing a black-in-black suit and doesn't have glitter anywhere. I'd never seen him like this. "Are you here for the wedding?"

"Don't remind me such a horrible thing," I shudder. He frowns.

"Aren't you happy for Jace?"

"I don't know," I sigh. "I haven't talked to him, so I don't know if he's really, **really** happy. And I still can't stand the fact that he's done everything without me knowing."

"I think he's happy," Magnus mutters, not helping me at all. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Unlike you," I say. He grimaces. "Seriously, though. What happened?" He doesn't say anything, so I start with my unstoppable questions. "Is this because of your job'?" Nothing. "Your dad?" Still nothing. "Alec?" He flinches, and I purse my lips. "What did he do?" I ask, my voice softer than before. "Did you guys break up?"

"It was because of an stupid argument," he almost sobs. His eyes have reddened, but not even a single tear has fallen. "And **I** broke up with him, so I can't go there and ask for his forgiveness, now can I?"

"Who started the argument and why?" I vaguely hear my name being called, so I raise my hand. Shortly after, my cappuccino is in front of me. Mags waits until the boy is gone to tell me all the story.

 _Author's Note: I'm thinking on updating maybe once or twice a week, it depends completely on whether I'm on a good mood or not. I'm very bipolar_

 _So, see you next time!_

 _SM:3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating the lasts months, but something happened with the account. I don't know if I did something wrong or what else, but the 3 chapters I had written for this story were removed and now I'll have to write them from the begining._

 _Anyways, I'm here again and I better get started with this, or I'll never finish Cx_

 _So, I'll leave you with the story._

 _Thanks for reading! :D_

Chapter two: Magnus' story

"Okay, so this is what happened," Mags says, lying back on his chair. "Alec invited me to some of his family's dinner, and he said it was really important."

"What was the date?" I interrupt, making my own conclussions. Mags doesn't look up from his cold coffee when he answers.

"It was the third of October," he snorts. "I can remember it as if it were yesterday even though it has passed three months already."

"You should have told me before," I say, taking a sip of my coffee. So, my thoughts were correct. "I would have come right away."

"I know," he smiles at me warmly, thing that surprises me given the fact he is completely destroyed. "And that's exactly why I didn't call. I know how bussy you are at London."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have cared about that," I snicker. "I want to hear the rest of the story."

"So, the party was two weeks after he invited me, and I said it was okay, even though I didn't really want to go," Mags explains. "The days passed and I got a bit bussy at work. Henry wanted me to represent some of his friends and I got stuck with the case, not really paying attention to the pass of the time."

"Who the hell is Henry?" I say, confused. I don't remember the name from his job. Maybe the new boy? Mags looks up and smiles sadly.

"I'm not a hair stylist anymore," I almost stop breathing. "I'm a lawyer now."

"How could you!" I gasp, really surprised. I didn't expect this. "That was the job of your life!"

"It still is, but you know how Father is about that," Mags sighs. I grimace. I remember all the fights Mags and his father had because of the inexistent money Mags didn't obtain. "He finally won the discussion and made me change my mind."

"And I guess he is now happy, but you are not," I sigh when Mags nods. "What happened after that?"

"I forgot the dinner," he moans, putting his face on his hands. I reach up and pat his on the shoulder. I'm a really bad person for these things, and I now wonder why I even asked. "Alec went to my place the next day and confronted me. I was really sad and all, but if I didn't have the case by the afternoon, I would have been fired. I told him exactly that and he refused to believe me."

"Mags, you don't have to tell me if it pains you," I murmur when he starts sobbing. I didn't know it would pain him this much, and now I regret everything.

"You're the only one I wanted to tell about this," he sniffs, looking up at me. It makes me feel even worse about leaving all my loved people for a dream. Mags cleans up his tears. "So, Alec got mad and so did I, and that was when I told him that if he didn't believe me, then there was nothing we should do together."

"Oh, Mags," I whisper. He nods.

"I know, I saw his face," Mags grabs his cold cup and holds it tighter than normal. "After that, everything was a blur. Alec got out immediately after, but I'm sure I heard sobs. I didn't pay attention to it and continued with my work, finished it and sat on the couch. That was when I thought back at everything I said to him, and cried." Mags has a dead light in his eyes when he looks up at me. I can almost see the pain. "I didn't move from that spot for the next week, Lex."

Mags cries again, and I get up from my chair, put it next to my best friend and hug him tightly. He grabs my jacket and I can feel his tears pouring on me, but I don't care about it now.

I care about my best friend and his broken heart.

And I don't know if it or he will be the same as before.

 _Author's Note: Okay, so this was the chapter, I hope you liked it. Well, maybe not exactly 'liked', but you know what I mean. Leave your reviews in support for Magnus and if you want another chapter, maybe I'll have it by Friday._

 _So, see you next time!_

 _SM:3_


End file.
